Belarus x ukraine rusliet
by widgetgold3301
Summary: Belarus sees the real russia and runs to ukraine :D take however you want, no real pairings intended yuri? yaoi? depends how you read it I'm not even a belarus x ukraine fan or evil!russia but tadaaa


**A/N sorry, I can't write anything at the moment! I've ended up writing for pairings I don't even like! D: um yeah, take this as you will, and sorry for not including any details about surroundings, but in my head they were all in a white void that went on forever.**

"Ssh now, calm yourself, it'll be okay, Vanya has work to do so let him go." Ukraine whispered for the umpteenth time, stroking her younger sister's hair,

"But why does he have to keep going off with Lithuania?" Things had gotten worse lately, her anger had gone, replaced with constant sobbing, "he's just annoying and clingy!" Ukraine tried hard to not smile at the irony, reminding herself of her duty as big sister.

Russia, meanwhile was having the time of his life, flinging a weeping Lithuania over his shoulder and walking in the direction of his bed, clearly having no intention of letting go. Belarus, seeing this, gave a sharp pull on Ukraine's hand, almost knocking her down. Fortunately, the older sister was able to balance herself and swirl Belarus around into a tight hug, from which there would be no escape.

Belarus laughed darkly, "This is what they do isn't it? And worse..." Ukraine felt the child frown before tears sprouted from her closed eyes. Ukraine sighed, releasing Belarus a little, she would never run while crying, reaching a hand out to lift her chin and smile widely. Her smile was usually so infectious but it didn't work on the weeping child in front of her. Belarus cried harder,

"How can you be happy when big brother runs away! It's not fair, he should stay with us. I love him more than Lithuania does!" She had stopped crying and broken out into a run, away from her sister who had started to cry as soon as Belarus had stopped.

She ran for what could have been hours, days or minutes. She was slowing down, however, when she felt tears form again.

"No, I don't want to stop!" She shouted, which only made her cry more. She sat down, careful of her neat dress. She looked back. There was nothing. Looking ahead though was an interesting situation. Intrigued, she pulled out the binoculars she always kept on her.

In the distance were two figures, one trying to run, the other holding them back. At first she thought of Ukraine and herself, the relationship appearing to be similar. As she looked closer she saw brown hair, luminous green eyes and tears rolling down pink cheeks. She saw her brother with an expression she'd never seen before. His eyes were wide and empty, his mouth curled slightly at the edges. But what really shocked Belarus was the aura around him. It was as if twenty cursed snakes were emanating from him, holding the struggling slave close. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to.

This was Russia. Her brother. Her idol. She was scared. Taking the binoculars from her eyes, she turned around, not knowing what to do with this new information.

"Now what? I can't just go back to Ukraine. I can't stay here. I won't go to Russia." She shuddered and tried to think of something happier. She was confused to find her brain thinking of the hug she'd received from Ukraine earlier. _I hate hugs, why have I made such an exception for her?_ She thought quickly, as her brain continued it's search for explanations, _It's because you like her._ That was it, the last straw. It can't be true, she loved only her brother. Right?

Suddenly she noted that she was half way back to Ukraine. She tutted to herself before seeing something in the distance. This time there were no green eyes or brown hair. Her brother was not there. It was merely her sister, with open arms and a large smile. A smile that was soon replicate don Belarus' face as she began to run to her sister. She would never be scary, never leave her, and would always love her.

**A/N well, there was a bit too much angst there in my opinion, but yay! Review if you want, human contact is always good :3 or animal contact because no one knows you're a cat on the internet ;)**

**~WidgetGold**


End file.
